


Brothers

by Sxmpoems



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, F/M, Family Dinners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxmpoems/pseuds/Sxmpoems
Summary: Law goes over to meet Luffy's family for the first time.Wattpad username: CamillaLou
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Brothers

"Who are those five men staring at me?" Asked Law.

"Remember when I said that I have older brothers?" Said Luffy.

"Don't tell me that all of those guys are your brothers."

"No, the guy with the tattoo on his face is my dad."

"..."  
_________________________________________

"Good morning young man, you must be Luffy's boyfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Rouge and I'm Luffy's mother."

"Good morning, I'm Trafalgar Law and the pleasure is all mines."

"I'm sorry about them, Luffy's the only girl in the family so they're very protective of her."

"It's no problem and I think it's quite nice that they're looking out for her."

"Aren't you a sweet guy? She must be a handful for someone like you sometimes."

"Not at all, in fact, it's what keeps things a bit exciting in our relationship."

"Brunch will be ready soon, you can wait in the living room and good luck."

"Good luck?"

"Trust me, you'll need it."

_**Timeskip** _

Law's been sitting down for twenty torturous minutes praying that Rouge and Luffy comes out.

"So, how old are you again?" Asked Dragon."

"I'm twenty-six years old."

"You are aware that she's only nineteen?" Asked Sabo.

"I'm well aware of the age gap between us."

"Are you like those guys who go after young and impressionable girls?" Asked Marco.

"I understand that a lot people would find that-"

"Predatory?" Said Thatch.

"Disturbing?" Said Ace.

"Bordering on illegal?" Said Sabo.

"Do you work?" Asked Dragon.

"I'm a medical resident."

"What are you specializing in?" Asked Marco.

"In surgery, I plan on becoming a cardiothoracic surgeon."

"..."

"It's a surgeon that operates on the heart, lungs and other organs in the chest area." Said Marco.

"What's with the gloves?" Asked Thatch.

"And the long sleeves, you do know that it's summer?" Asked Sabo.

"It's a habit from working in the hospital, we're always covered up."

"Or could it be that you're hiding something?" Asked Dragon.

"Seeing how much he's sweating, I'm guessing you're not comfortable wearing those things." Said Ace.

"Is that black ink I see?" Asked Thatch.

"Guys, brunch is ready!"   
_________________________________________

"You're not shocked?" Asked Rouge pointing to the mayhem at the table.

"I've been together with Luffy for six months so I'm a bit desensitized to all of this."

"Get your own eggs, Luffy!" Screamed Ace.

"That's my bacon, Thatch!" Said Marco.

"Give me back my sausage!" Said Sabo.

"I paid for it!" Screamed Dragon.

"Don't worry, I already set out two plates for us."

"Thank you."

_**Timeskip** _

"All right, now that everyone has waited an hour, we can go inside the pool." Said Marco.

"Did we really have to wait that long?" Asked Ace.

"At least let your food digest for a bit or do you not remember what happened the last time?" Said Dragon.

"We had to clean up your puke from the pool." Said Marco.

"And on the patio." Said Sabo.

"And in the kitchen when you were running to the bathroom." Said Thatch.

"Fine, moms."

Ace was taking off his shirt when three hands pushed him and he fell in the pool.

"Sorry, son." Said the men.

"Wait until you guys get in!"

"Speaking about getting in, didn't you bring your swimsuit, Law?" Asked Dragon.

"Not reall-"

"I brought it!"

"Great, thank you Luffy."

"No problem, I'll show you the bathroom."  
_________________________________________

"Come on, Traffy."

"They won't judge me?"

"Since when do you care about that?"

"It's your family so I want to make a good impression."

"My dad has a face tattoo, Ace has two, one on his back and upper arm and Marco has one on his chest."

"I'll come out."

Law finally came out in his black and yellow swim trunks.

"Sexy."

"I could say the same for you."

He looked and saw Luffy's nipples getting hard and she had that familiar look in her eyes.

"Luffy, we're at your parents house."

She got closer and pressed herself against him.

"Your father and brothers already want my head, this is a bad-"

"Then, why are you hard?"

She was stroking him and he got bigger.

"S-Stop it now before we get into some serious trouble and I-I won't be able to hold back any longer."

She got on her knees and pulled down his trunks.

"Your body is not telling me that you want me to stop." She says as she strokes it even more.

"Ohhh..."

"I knew that you would come around."

She took off her bikini top, put his member between her breasts and started stroking him and licking his tip.

"No...ahhh..."

_**Timeskip** _

"Hey, where's Luffy and Law?" Asked Ace.

"They went to change into their bathing suits." Said Sabo.

"Wasn't that twenty minutes ago?" Asked Marco.

"I'm go check on them." Said Thatch.

He went upstairs to look for them when he heard loud moaning and squeaking bed springs.

"Don't fucking tell me..."

He went into Luffy's room and caught them in a very compromising position.

"Ummm...I can explain..." Said Luffy.

"..."  
_________________________________________

"Get back here, you fucker!"

"Stop it, Thatch!" Screamed Luffy.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"What's going on in here!?" Asked Dragon.

"He was violating Luffy!"

"What!?" Screamed everyone.

"That's not true, we were just having sex, that's all!"

"What!!!???" Screamed the men.

"That's enough!!!"

Everyone turned their attention over to Rouge.

"Oh crap..." Said Sabo.

"Her eye is twitching again." Said Ace.

"Now, we're in for it." Said Marco.

"Get in the living room, now!!!"  
_________________________________________

"You two."

She gave Law a cloth and a mop, Luffy got a new set of sheets along with some cleaning products.

"Disinfect. Change."

"O-Okay."

"And Law, I know that you're a good man but if you ever do that in my house again, I will castrate you."

"U-Understood."

She then turned to her husband and children.

"Avoid eye contact..." Whispered Dragon.

"How many times do I have tell you all that Luffy is now a woman?"

Ace was about to respond but was quickly hushed by Rouge's death glare.

"Dragon, remember when you first met my family?"

"..."

"Do you!?"

"Yes, dear..."

"What did they say?"

"That I would never be good enough for you unless I remove my tattoo and start wearing brighter colors."

"Did you?"

"No..."

"Ace, when you met Vivi's father, what happened?"

"He said that to try again when I become a lawyer or doctor."

"Did you listen?"

"No..."

"Sabo?"

"He thought that my scar was disgusting."

"Her parents thought that I was a loser because I'm a chef."

"Her dad said that I was too boring and nerdy for her."

"Do you all get my point?"

"Yes, we do."

"No matter what you do, you will never be able to please everybody because no one is perfect and that's okay. It doesn't make any sense to chase away every boy that's in her life and Luffy looks and sounds happy. Why can't you guys just understand that?"

"Pillow fight!"

"Luffy, are you done with the bed yet?" Asked Law.

"See what I mean?" Asked Rouge.

"She is smiling a lot more." Said Sabo.

"Maybe we were a bit too hard on him." Said Ace.

"He doesn't seem like a bad guy." Said Thatch.

"And he wants to be a surgeon so at least his head is on straight." Said Marco.

"I guess our behavior was a tad bit inappropriate." Said Dragon.

_**Timeskip** _

"Goodbye, see you next time!" Said Luffy.

"Goodbye, you two!" Said Rouge.

"See you, guys!" Said Ace.

"Once again, we're sorry for our behavior." Said Dragon.

"It's no problem." Said Law.

"And it's not necessary to hide your tattoos when you're around us, we won't judge you." Said Marco.

"Thanks a lot."

"But if you ever hurt our Luffy, we will come after you!"" Said Thatch.

"Duly noted!"

**_ End _ **


End file.
